Enchanted
by akane.uzumaki.faris
Summary: Aku selalu berandai-andai bahwa kau akan mengatakan 'Berjumpa denganmu sungguh menyihirku Naru'. Tapi itu hanya sebuah khalayan belaka, yang aku tau hanyalah bertemu denganmu membuatku tersihir. Ini hanya sebuah drabble untuk sekedar melepas penat. FemNaruto


Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: OOC, typo, femNaruto, enggak sesuai EYD, geje dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Rating: T

Pairing: SasufemNaru

.

.

.

Aku tidak suka dengan semua keramaian ini, tapi jika bukan karena permintaan dari Ayahku untuk menghadiri acara peresmian vila dari salah satu teman dekat Ayah yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku, mungkin aku tidak akan disini. Dan yang kulakukan selalu sama, memasang senyum palsu untuk setiap orang yang melihatku. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah danau yang tak begitu jauh dari vila milik paman Fugaku, aku sudah tak kuat berada di tengah keramaian seperti tadi. Ditambah dengan semua orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan seakan ingin memakanku, _'hei aku tak ada masalah dengan kalian, kenapa kalian melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu'_ batinku tadi.

Melihat danau itu lebih dekat, sangat indah ditambah lagi dengan kunang-kunang yang tiba-tiba datang dari sisi-sisi danau. Kali ini senyuman yang mengembang dibibirku sangat tulus, aku pun merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan sambil memandangi langit yang penuh bintang.

"Malam ini begitu indah," Bisikku

"Ya kau benar malam ini sangat indah." Sahut seseorang yang duduk disebelahku, dahiku mengkerut.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanyaku pada orang itu.

"Aku mengikutimu saat kau keluar vila." Jawab orang itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan karya Kami-sama satu ini _'Tampan'_. Seperti ada magnet yang terpancar dari mata onyxnya, tatapan mataku tak bisa teralihkan. Setelah tersadar akan lamaunanku, dahiku kembali mengkerut.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Dan siapa namamu Nona?" Tanyanya begitu halus, dia seperti pangeran yang ada di buku buku dongeng kesukaanku saat kecil.

"Aku,,, aku Namikaze Naruto." Tangan putih itu terulur. Sentuhan itu seperti menyihirku, kehangatan itu mengalir, membuat tubuhku juga terasa hangat.

.

.

Kita bertemu lagi di pesta yang berbeda, bayanganmu mulai bergerak mendekatiku. Senyuman hangat kau lemparkan padaku ketika kita saling berhadapan, pembicaran yang menyenangkanpun dimulai lagi.

Selalu mendengarmu bercerita, menanggainya membuatku kembali menghangat. Melihatmu, mendengarmu, menyentuhmu, dan bertemu denganmu seakan aku tersihir olehmu.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Naru." Bisikmu membuatku sangat senang.

"Aku senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu." Balasku.

"Mari berdansa." Ajakmu sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

Di malam yang gemerlap ini, aku tetap teresona dan terpana padamu. Begitu mengagumimu, mungkin aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu yang sangat indah.

.

.

Semua wanita tertarik padamu, memandanganmu dengan tatapan lapar. Mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku, tapi dengan tenang kau tetap memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

Aku bertanya tanya siapa yang kau cinta?

Aku selalu berandai-andai bahwa kau akan mengatakan _'Berjumpa denganmu sungguh menyihirku Naru'._ Tapi itu hanya sebuah khalayan belaka, yang aku tau hanyalah bertemu denganmu membuatku tersihir.

Aku ingin selalu tersihir olehmu.

.

.

Ayahku tadang mengahpiri kita, berbicara denganmu sebentar kemudian mengajakku untuk pulang. Ayahku berjalan terlebih dahulu dan akan menunggu dimobil.

"A,, aku akan pulang." pamitku dan mulai berbalik, tapi tangan putihmu menarik \ku hingga berhadapan denganmu.

"Sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan sesuatu sebelum kau pulang." Kataya dengan senyum mengembang.

Cup

Kemudian dia menciumku dan itu terasa sangat manis.

"Aku akan menganggapnya hutang, karena kau tak membalas ciumanku, hingga kita bertemu kembali dan kau membayarnya."

Itu terlalu mendadak untukku, rona merah langsung menjalar pada wajahku.

"Sekarang pulanglah, ayahmu menunggu." Akupun berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

Dan disini aku sedang berdoa, meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah awalan, bukan akhir dari kisah kita.

Namamu akan selalu terngiang di kepalaku dan hatiku, hingga kita akan bertemu kembali.

Kumohon jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain diriku, kumohon jangan ada orang lain yang akan menunggumu seperti diriku yang selalu menunggumu.

FIN

Ini hanya sebuah drabble untuk sekedar melepas penat saat masuk kuliah semester baru ini.

Kritik, Saran, dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membuat tulisan Akane menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Terimkasih sudah berkunjung


End file.
